User talk:Bioniclepluslotr
Welcome! Hi Bioniclepluslotr -- we are excited to have Silverwing FanFiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: type=create width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Silverwing FanFiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Finishing I WILL finish the article Viper eventually...--VS Re: Admin Sure! I'm glad to help ANY Silverwing-related Wiki!-- VS Blah blah 69962 01:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Do you? Since your done with Nightwing, do you plan on making another story? Red Raptor 06:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Things are looking up and up and up! All of the stories on this wiki are great! Look foward to seeing Silverwing wiki and this wiki grow!--Windu223 17:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) P.S Did you read Macewing yet? :Yep. It's the featured article. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 23:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Macewing-Windu223 Mace Windu? Yes! That was sort of why I called it that! But not the only reason.... I love cliffhangers!--Windu223 14:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Please DON'T edit my fanfiction ok?--Windu223 15:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I know you just want to help out my stories, and I appreciate that, but i think I can do it on my own. :)--Windu223 15:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It's ok I know you wanted to help.--Windu223 01:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Murk's Journey Murk's journey is my fanfiction for weirdos. Macewing is my serious one. If you already think Murk's journey is retarded, just wait! It will get even more stupid! Oh, and how's shadowing coming?--Windu223 14:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Should I? My friend said that I should be an admin. But I don't think so. Because, having 2 admins and 1 regular user makes a wiki look bad. Well from my point of view.....--Windu223 15:18, 26 February 2009 (UTC) No. My peep doesn't even do wiki stuff. I don't know why he thinks I should be and admin.--Windu223 00:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I told him about it.... I really don't want to be an admin so let's end it here. :)--Windu223 00:53, 28 February 2009 (UTC) IT'S DONE!!!!!! Macewing is finished! Time for Saltwing!!!!!!!!!!!!--Windu223 16:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I finished Chased too! Rotor 10 article You forgot to add the "DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE WITHOUT THE USERS PERMISSION" thing on your Rotor 10 article. Cheers.--Windu223 14:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Lizard Bat I forgot to put my Property template on the Lizard Bat article.--Windu223 16:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New contest! I'm doing best characters in a new blog!--Windu223 15:19, 28 March 2009 (UTC) How come you moved your vote from Bud to Elvere?--Windu223 22:14, 30 March 2009 (UTC) How come he's your favorite?--Windu223 22:17, 30 March 2009 (UTC) IP welcome That IP you welcomed was actually me. I forgot to log in. Oh, and about the whining thing, you and red raptor don't whine at all. I just say that because some users can get a little...y'know..impateint.--Windu223 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. :) I've seen a lot of those default welcomes lately on all of the wikis i've benn on....--Windu223 00:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Whining Yeah. Pretty much. Except for Sork Vampyrum. But I'm pretty sure he's ok. I'm sorry if I offend you with some of the things I put on my user page and blogs.--Windu223 00:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Windu223 00:15, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Muahhhahah! I have evil plans! Muahhaah!! Windu is actually evil!!--Windu223 14:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) We have a winner! Check out the best story forum. We have a winner!--Windu223 13:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Deletion Request Can you delete User:Windu223/Evil Plans (AF)? It was an april fool's joke.--Windu223 16:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Contest results Um.... I ended it a while ago......Bud won.--Windu223 17:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Will it be deleted? Wait, will Murk's journey be deleted? Red Raptor and I like to joke about it being retarded. It's supposed to have the chatroom talk.--Windu223 15:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, I should thank you in Murk-eese. LoL! thX1!!!--Windu223 16:30, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Admin! Oh, I forgot to thank you for admin-ing me. Thanks!